Max (Fallout: New Vegas)
|level =1→8 |derived =Hit Points: 20→55 |tag skills = |actor =Anthony Crehan |dialogue =VMS49Max.txt |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Cowardly |assistance =Helps Nobody |hair color =Black |eye color =Dark Brown |hairstyle =HairChildMBase |head add ons=EyebrowM |height =1.00 |factions =VChildFaction |class =Lamplighter |combat style=Default |GECK race =AfricanAmericanChild |edid =VMS49Max |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= }} Max is a child residing in Freeside in 2281. Background He can be seen in Freeside chasing a girl named Stacey with Euclid's C-Finder. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Other interactions Max will sell Euclid's C-Finder upon request for 1000 caps, but by passing a Barter check of 45, will sell it for only 20 caps. Quests I Could Make You Care - If you choose to complete the quest by obtaining Euclid's C-Finder, it will need to be bought from Max. Inventory Notes * Max will say "Reach for the sky, lady," if the player character is female, and "Reach for the sky, mister," if the player character is male. * When attempting to pickpocket Max the selection will say Talk instead of Pickpocket, yet when pressed he may be pickpocketed. * Sometimes, he will run out of Freeside's east gate while following Stacey. * Sometimes, he may disappear entirely, Stacey will be "fleeing" on top of the building next to Mick & Ralph's. The cause is unknown; however, this happens more often if the Courier has bad Karma. * If prompted into dialogue mode after Euclid's C-Finder is taken, he will say "I wish I had a gun." * Sometimes he will not have the Euclid's C-Finder equipped when chasing Stacey, but the gun can be found in his inventory. * Strangely enough, Max can hold a fifteen pound energy weapon with one hand, even though he is a small child. * Acquiring the weapon from Max while having Veronica as a companion will cause her to remark "Wow... Good thing the safety was on." * Max is found sleeping on the roof of the building next to Mick & Ralph's after it gets dark. * Max, like Stacey, will never become hostile, no matter how many times he's punched. Notable quotes | | "Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!" | "I wish I had a gun..." | "Aw man! It's all Stacey's fault!" }} Appearances Max appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes An additional dialogue option exists which would allow the player to obtain Euclid's C-Finder for free. However, this dialogue option requires the cut Child at Heart perk, which was removed owing to the small number of children in the Mojave Wasteland. Bugs * If pickpocketed and then spoken to, he will still offer the Euclid's C-Finder for sale, thus allowing another to be obtained. * Max may disappear from Freeside entirely, being moved to the far north of the map, beyond the northern passage, on the canyons. * Max can be seen running to the north from Freeside past Gun Runners. * Max may run into the Gun Runners compound, then into the building, the Courier can talk to him and get the Euclid's C-Finder again even if the Barter check was used before. * If the Barter check was used he will pull out another Euclid's C-Finder after a few days, and it may be obtained from him again. Category:Freeside characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters de:Max (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Макс (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Макс (Fallout: New Vegas)